<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wen the Moon by lattecaramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616811">Wen the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel'>lattecaramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Soonhoon - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Wonhui - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo was on Junhui's wrist.<br/>but someone else was on Wonwoo's.</p><p>Soulmate's name was visible on everyone's wrist. In very small font. Everyone requires to wear a designated bracelet to cover their hand if they havent met their soulmate or want to keep it a secret. Basically with whichever convenient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wen the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Junhui, a new student will transfer in today and get will become your housemate. Please assist him well if he need anything."</p><p>"Alright Cheol Hyung. When will he arrives?"</p><p>"I think he already on the way." </p><p><br/>
At that very moment, a faint knock can be heard. </p><p><br/>
"i think. He is here." Informed Junhui before he walked to open the door. </p><p>"Hi, you must be the new student. I am your housemate."</p><p>"Hi. I am Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."</p><p>"Jeon Wonwoo?" </p><p>Junhui doe big eyes sparkle and a red tinted on his cheeks before contiued to open the door and let the latter to come in and guide him to his room. </p><p>"my room is the one next door. and if you need anything. dont hesitate to contact me. btw. i am Junhui. Moon Junhui."</p><p>"Moon?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes, Moon"</p><p>Wonwoo's smile faded a lil bit. "I guess i just gonna lie down for a while. i  just too tired".</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>🦊😽</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>'Jeon Wonwoo</em></strong> ' is the name on Junhui's wrist. He was so thrilled as he meet someone named 'Jeon Wonwoo' for the first time. Plus point on that the Jeon was his housemate. </p><p>Wonwoo apparently was Soonyoung's friend who was also Junhui's classmate. while Junhui's childhood friend, Jihoon was Wonwoo's coursemate with lots of similar subjects. </p><p>This make them hangout often. Sleepover became perfect norm for them. All of them staying in the same block made their bonding tighten even faster. </p><p><br/>
However, days arent always brighter for own sake. Oneday, they attended a party organised by Jeonghan, who lived a floor above. </p><p>Most party goers getting drunk and more. Junhui apparently perfectly sober as he has not take any alcohol that day. Seungkwan who lived the house in front of them, who was also Soonyoung's housemate and also the one who Wonwoo adored, asked him a crucial question. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo Hyung, do you believe in soulmate?"</p><p>"Of course i do, who doesn't?" </p><p>"Jihoon Hyung! He don't have a name on his wrist. Unfair right? That's why he never have to wear the bracelet. Cause the name was never there."</p><p>"Jihoonie is special case. He is different."</p><p>"Have you meet yours?"</p><p><br/>
Junhui waited for Wonwoo's answer, his big eyes sparkled. </p><p><br/>
"I hope i will meet mine here but apparently, he is still no where to be found."</p><p>"Owh, hope you meet him soon"</p><p><br/>
His spirit just left him that night. 'Jeon Wonwoo' was the name on his wrist but his name wasn't on Wonwoo's. </p><p>No wonder, Wonwoo never mentioned anything bout it. Wonwoo was such a good housemate and a sweet friend too. </p><p>Junhui thought, Wonwoo just wanna get them to know each other and not too rush in relationship. Never once across his mind, that a relationship for them will never be more than friends. </p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
Junhui wished he could erased his hope for soulmate but the bond was too strong. His mind, his day was always revolved around Wonwoo. They just met but it feels like they grew up together. </p><p><br/>
"Wonu~ lets breakfast."</p><p>"Gimme 5 minutes."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo walked shirtless to his room and leave a cute kitten changed to became a red shrimp. Junhui blushed with the sight. Wonwoo's toned body left him speechless. </p><p><br/>
'Oh Heart, stop beating like crazy<br/>
 Please. That's someone else soulmate.'</p><p><br/>
"French Toast! Owh Junnie<br/>
 You are the best."</p><p><br/>
Small or big praises will fed Junhui's mood to be happy for the whole day and that basically everyday cause Junhui cooks everyday while Wonwoo will clean their dishes.<br/>
Their chemistry were like experienced couple. </p><p>Like Seungkwan always said. </p><p><br/>
'Wonhui is like married couple of the block'</p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
<strong>Wonu</strong> <br/>
<em>'I wait for you outside. Lets walk home together</em>.'</p><p><strong>Junnie</strong> <br/>
'<em>Sure, class end in 5 min'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, well. Who do we have here. Mr always stern and serious is waiting for his princess".</p><p>"I am waiting for you both! and where is he by the way?"</p><p><br/>
Soonyoung smirked at the gentle fox infront of him. "He is inside, the lecturer wanna talks with him for a while. Dont worry Mr Jeon. Junnie is a special moon. He is sailormoon. He can take care of himself."</p><p><br/>
'Moon' Yes, he is a Moon. He always forgot that his housemate is a Moon. </p><p><br/>
His gravital force keeps on pulling Wonwoo towards him. Junhui's eyes wet and shine like the sea that reflecting the moonlight and lets not forget. He is a 'Moon'.</p><p><br/>
"I wait for both of you as we need to get some snacks. Tonight is movie day right? I had promised Jihoon and Seungkwan already. You aint joining us?"</p><p>"I will, just a lil late. I gonna have a date with Lee Jihoon from law faculty."</p><p>"Does your name on his?"</p><p>"Nope but why not? A 'Lee Jihoon' is still on mine. so why not take this chance?"</p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
A sweet and nice smell filled the whole house. Wonwoo peaked his head outside <br/>
and saw Junhui was at the kitchen counter making custard caramel for today and prepare some fried goguma to bring over. </p><p>Wonwoo hold Junhui's wrist and place his chin on Junhui's shoulder to see the delicious desserts. (both caramel and Junhui supposedly). </p><p><br/>
"Custard Caramel. Junnie. Marry Me please. I can no longer live without your food."</p><p>"i accept your proposal. Jeon wonu." Junhui's smile and gave him the sparkle look in his eyes. </p><p>Wonwoo cleared his throat and tighten the hug. "Then Junnie, should we ask our soulmate to marry each other while we get togther then?"</p><p>"Taste this. Is the flavours ok?" Junhui tried to distract the topics. It's not an awkward anymore but soulmate topic always triggered Junhui's sad switch. </p><p>"Feed Me. my hand are full". <br/>
Wonu widen his mouth. </p><p>Junhui turned slightly and airplane moves the spoon to Wonwoo's mouth. </p><p>"Hm. it's so delicious. Mingyu will be jealous of your cooking talent again."</p><p>"It's ok. That means, more food for all of you."</p><p>Friday movie gathering took place at Jihoon and Mingyu's place this week. Seungkwan already there bringing his iced americano along with him. The best drink in the world he claimed. </p><p>Both black drink as their choice, Mingyu and Seungkwan with Iced Americano and the rest with Iced Cola. The same but different. </p><p><br/>
"Wow, Caramel. Your signature dish. You are that happy Junnie?" </p><p>"i think. i am very happy. even for a while"</p><p><br/>
The two chilhood friend sit at a corner arranging the food for today's dinner.</p><p><br/>
"Wow! that's a lot of food. That's why my mom always love you all." Seungkwan who came alone without his roommate. </p><p>"Oh ya, Soonyoung Hyung said dont need to leave any food for him today cause he out for a date. again." </p><p>Junhui took a peak at his bestie. Jihoon who gave a big smile towards Seungkwan but the smile never reach his eyes. let alone his heart. </p><p><br/>
"Lets watch horror movie today!" Seungkwan gave his suggestion. </p><p>"Why are we watching something just to get scared?" Mingyu opposed</p><p>"Are you chicken?"</p><p>"Lets watch Horror then."</p><p><br/>
Never. <br/>
Repeat after me.<br/>
Never watch Horror with Seungkwan and Mingyu! <br/>
Jihoon was sandwich in the middle of those two cowards as they hung onto him. <br/>
Junhui's eyes were half close almost the whole movie. </p><p><br/>
"Hallo!"</p><p>The wild hybrid hamster-tiger greeting was left unattended. 10 eyes focus on the tv screen. </p><p>"why are you hugging my Jihoonie?"</p><p>"He is not yours anyway. Everytime you go and search for a jihoon? you lost your right! today. Jihoon Hyung is ours. You just sit there and eat caramel."</p><p>Seungkwan just hush the hamster away. </p><p><br/>
On the opposite side. Wonwoo hold Junhui's hand as the moon keep holding pillow with his other hand and  cover his eyes. </p><p>Junhui was brave but he has weak heart towards something you cant see. like ghost and now? feelings. </p><p>He wished to hold onto Wonwoo but at some point he knew. He need to let it go. <br/>
He was Wonwoo's soulmate but Wonwoo was someone else. </p><p>The night deepen. every one returned to their respective home. </p><p>at Wonhui's. Junhui stood still infront od Wonwoo's room. The movie scene keep on replaying in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Wonu~"</p><p>"Yes?" Wonu turned his head towards his bedroom door and saw </p><p>"hmm. may i sleep with you? i am scared."</p><p>"come here." Wonwoo patted his left side of the bed. </p><p><br/>
The bed is super single but it fit 2 grown up just fine. Junhui moved slightly to the right. </p><p><br/>
"still can't sleep?"</p><p>"did i woke you up? i am sorry. Maybe i should just go back to my room."</p><p>Wonwoo pulled the latter guy closer towards him. </p><p>"Nope, you are my human pillow today. Lets sleep."</p><p><br/>
One thing about soulmate is that it makes everything fit just fine. like puzzle that fit just right. It's had been forever since both of them sleep as soundly as that night.</p><p> </p><p>🦊😽</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo looked at his wrist. He wish the name crafted there was Moon Junhui. Why is  this happening. Why the cupcake makes him feels restless? Why Junhui's eyes gaze makes him calm? Why he feels like wanna have a taste of those fluffy lips? </p><p>Why everything bout Junhui seem so right for him yet it's not Moon Junhui name on his wrist? </p><p>Wonwoo tried to wash the name away using soap and even colour it with sharpie. It aint making any different. Cause in the end. He knew. Moon Junhui was out of his reach. </p><p><br/>
🐹🐯</p><p><br/>
"Soonyoung, why do you search high and low when there is a 'Lee Jihoon' right infront of you."</p><p>"I believes in soulmate, Wonu. while have you see his wrist? nothing! my name is not there. What if we arent meant to be? what if my destiny is other Lee Jihoon. Lee Jihoon is a common name anyway." </p><p>"It's better than pursuing another Lee Jihoon that have another person's name. on their wrist."</p><p>"Why are you interrogating me?"</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo left such a heavy sighed. </p><p><br/>
"What's wrong Wonu?"</p><p>"I think fall in love." </p><p>"Finally! The Bookworm had fell in love.   With who?"</p><p>"Moon Junhui."</p><p>"Lucky You!"</p><p>Wonwoo looked at his friend in confusion. Lucky? What is this hamger talking about? </p><p>"What lucky?"</p><p>"You are lucky. Your name was also on Junhui's wrist. I overheard his talk with Jihoon that day."</p><p>"WHAT?! Why he never say anything to me?"</p><p>"Cause Mr Jeo . He knew, His name wasn't on yours."</p><p> </p><p>🦊😽</p><p><br/>
Junhui making his favourite  mac &amp; cheese. He just finished his final competition dance presentation with the dean. Hopefully. it will turn out good. </p><p><br/>
"Eh? You just got back. After shower lets eat together."</p><p>"Ok"</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo controlling himself from bursting up at Junhui. He need the proofs before saying anything. He need to see it himself. </p><p>"Junnie, lets watch horror movie today."</p><p>"Today? but why horror?"</p><p>"Cause i feel like wanna watch it. Can we?"</p><p>Junhui smile even radiating the light brightly<br/>
"Of course we can. Anything for you. Let me take my blanket first ok?"</p><p> They cuddled while watching the horror movie.The movie seems less scary for Junhui. His happiness radiate more than usual. Being spoon by hiya soulmate while watching tv was  such a mood booster. <br/>
 Junhui was genuinely happy. </p><p>Wonwoo keeps on trying to peak at Junhui's wrist. Unlucky for him. Junhui wore long jumper instead of long sleeves. The grip was firm. No chance till the end of the movie. All Wonwoo watched is Junhui. Junhui and Junhui. </p><p><br/>
"Is it scary for you today?"</p><p>"Not that bad compared to the one at Mingyu's place"</p><p>"Hmm.. still wanna sleep together today?"</p><p>Junhui laughed and smirk. </p><p>"Are you suggested this movie just to sleep together? Just ask me and i more than willing to."</p><p>"I just feel wanna cuddles you a lot today."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo spooned Junhui again today. He was wide awake. He waited till Junhui sound asleep. It's hard as Junhui sleeps with his eyes slightly open but it's not the first or two. He knew when his kitten falls asleep. </p><p>He try to pull Junhui's hand to see his wrist. <br/>
He was shocked and felt betrayed. </p><p>Right on Junhui's wrist. His name clearly reflectd on it<br/>
'Jeon Wonwoo'. </p><p>He snapped a picture of it and slept in anger, sad and deceived. he cant even described his feeling now. Cause it's all mess up. </p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
It had been a week since Wonwoo findings. He keeps on avoiding Junhui. </p><p>"I am busy. i have new project" Less he knew, Junhui knew the truth. Jihoon was as free as a bird. </p><p>"I am tired."</p><p><br/>
Sometimes, Wonwoo slept at Soonyoung's place. </p><p>Being pushed away by your own soulmate indirectly killed Junhui's emotion. He tried to tell something and yet Wonwoo ignored and avoiding him. He knew this gonna be happening once Wonwoo found his own soulmate. He never knew, it will be happened even before the latter found his other half. </p><p>Wonwoo's cold shoulder treatment was harsh. Even worst cause Junhui was like a lost lamb. Not knowing the reason why. </p><p><br/>
😼😽</p><p><br/>
"I think Wonwoo hate me now." </p><p>"Why would he?' He is like magnetically attaches to you Junnie."</p><p>" He was giving me cold shoulder treatment. He was avoiding me and the worst. My heart was like squishing and crumble."</p><p>"Both of you need to talk this out. He need to know that his name was the one on your wrist Junnie."</p><p>"For what? For him to say, 'I am sorry. but we aint meant for each other?' I dont think i am strong enough to hear that."</p><p>"but Junnie? you are strong enough to let him go?"</p><p>" if letting him being with his own other half gonna make him happy. Then i am happy. His happiness is mine too.</p><p><br/>
Love doesnt have to be reciprocated but as long i can delievered my love and my loved one is smiling with joy? i am content enough."</p><p><br/>
Jihoon hugged his best friend. <br/>
"You reserved better than this Junnie. You deserve better." </p><p>They softly sobbed together.</p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
 Wonwoo saw Junhui in the living room. He drank a glass of water and went straight to his room. Junhui beat him first. He blocked Wonwoo's door. </p><p><br/>
"We need to talk"</p><p>"Then  talk"</p><p><br/>
Junhui took a deep breath. </p><p><br/>
"Why are you avoiding me? If i did something wrong. enlight me. don't  leave me in the dark."</p><p>"Everything Junhui. Everything."</p><p>His heart hurt hearing his full name came out from Wonwoo's lips. No more Junnie, no more pet name. No more cupcakes. </p><p><br/>
"What is everything? Tell me."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo pulled Junhui close to him Just an inch separating their face. He took Junhui's hand. Showing Junhui's own wrist to him.</p><p><br/>
"This Junhui. Until when you wanna hide that it's my name on your wrist!" </p><p>"I.."</p><p>Junhui swallowed his words inside. </p><p><br/>
"Why? another cat bit your tongue?"</p><p>"I am sorry"</p><p>"Why are you hiding the truth Junnie? Why? Are you embarrassed by me? Am i not worth it?"</p><p><br/>
Junhui's eyes once filled with hope and bliss now glass with unshed tears. </p><p><br/>
"Don't say that Wonu. You are more than just worth it. You are so precious to me. Your name is on mine but someone else is on yours and your name might be on your mate too. i dont want you to be burden by the truth. </p><p>I dont want you to feel guilty if one day both of you met and have to go. </p><p>If you are happy. I am happy."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo wiped Junhui's well up tears. </p><p><br/>
"We can try. What if i never met my other half till forever? Aren't I worth the risk?"</p><p><br/>
"You do. You worth more than anything. <br/>
Each time u treat me sweetly. I already in cloud 9".</p><p><br/>
"Why dont we try?"</p><p><br/>
"Knowing the fact that i will take away someone right. Your mate deserves to know the wonderful feeling of being loved by you my Jeon. <br/>
You deserve more than just a happiness being in love. You deserve to experience the happiness of what love by soulmate couse give you."</p><p>"but i am more than just happy with you now Junnie."</p><p><br/>
"I am happy with you too Wonu. but if that happened. I will be broken. I dont think i can survive being ignored by my soulmate. and you wont be happy knowing i suffer and your mate will suffer too."</p><p><br/>
Junhui took deep breath and continue.</p><p>"cause even from far. you are treating me well and seeing you happy is more than anything. your happiness is all i need cause. i.."</p><p>"cause you what Junnie?"</p><p>"cause i love you"</p><p>That 3 letter word, 8 letters triggered Wonwoo's rationale. He was clouded with every adjective for feeling now. Too overwhelming for him. </p><p>He closed their distance. Connecting two lips together. Without hesitation, Junhui kissed him back too. The electric of pleasure are like euphoria to their heart. It's like ecstasy to their soul. It cant never be more perfect than this. </p><p><br/>
Wonwoo broke the kiss apart when they need oxygen to catch. Lips half swollen. <br/>
Still unreal. </p><p><br/>
"Junnie. you know what? we need a break from each other."</p><p>"Wonu.. I.. "</p><p>"Stop. Just go."</p><p><br/>
That night. <br/>
First time since they met. The house was filled with Junhui's cry. </p><p><br/>
🦊😽⛈️</p><p><br/>
The house was quiet. too quiet. The first time, no food aroma surrounding the nook and crook of the house. </p><p>it's weird. </p><p>Wonu knocked the house across of theirs.</p><p>Soonyoung opened the door with smile. </p><p><br/>
"Wonu~~ Come on in. We are just about to eat. Wanna join us?"</p><p><br/>
Jihoon waved at him and gestured for him to come in. Yes Jihoon was the most perfect person to ask. Junhui's best friend was the ideal person. </p><p><br/>
"Jihoonie, do you know where is Junnie?"</p><p>"Of course we know" Soonyoung interrupted. </p><p>"Shut up Soonie. Wonu~ He went to Japan for a dance competition".</p><p>"He representing our uni Wonu." In the end, Soonyoung spilled his facts.</p><p>"Yes, my song along with his choreography. He was so thrilled to show you his final video." </p><p>"How long will he be there?"</p><p>"more or less, a week."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo was struck straight to his heart. He just kill the latter fighting spirit. Junhui was about to be in competition and he decided to did that to his cupcake? </p><p><br/>
"I fucked up. I am doom."</p><p>"why?" curiosity not only for cat but tiger too. </p><p>" we had a talk yesterday. and we ended in bad term. i confronted bout my name on his wrist but he dont even want to gave us a chance."</p><p>" He did all that for you Wonu. You know wha he said?<br/>
His love dont have to be reciprocated but your happiness is everything. Even if you be happy with your other half. He will be happy. He willing to sacrifice himself for your sake, Wonu. He loves you too much. </p><p>Soulmate mechanism might be it<br/>
but he is just willing to do everything he can for you."</p><p>Wonwoo cupped his own face. Try to calm himself down. </p><p>Soonyoung and Jihoon brought him to sit on a sofa and hugged from both right and left. </p><p><br/>
"Wanna watch his dance practice for this competition? Jihoonie's song was basically written from what is in Junnie's heart."</p><p>Soonyoung played the video. </p><p>The song was in Japanese. The movement everything was so beautiful. His cupcake is beautiful. His movement along with each lyric is beautiful. </p><p>He was stunned with every bit. All of it was about him and Junhui. Everymove indicate the lyric. </p><p> </p><p>' When you call me <br/>
I’m Fallin’ to your warm arm <br/>
Obscure future becomes clear as <br/>
I meet you </p><p>Slowly falling <br/>
As the wind blows <br/>
Slowly falling </p><p>Where the fallen heart goes was the happiest in the world <br/>
Gazing the blue sky <br/>
Blooming again <br/>
I want to be someone’s everything </p><p>I was living instantly but I met you, and I realized that everything has a reason.'</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo's shoulder dropped. He cried to his heart contents.</p><p><br/>
"If only his name is not Moon Junhui. If only it's not Moon"</p><p>Jihoon hold his shoulder. </p><p>"What do you mean by if only it's not moon."</p><p>"The name on my wrist. It's Junhui. but different."</p><p>"What. then what is it? </p><p><br/>
"Wen Junhui."</p><p><br/>
Soonyoung's jaw dropped. Jihoon looked at him in disbelief. </p><p><br/>
"I cant believe you Wonwoo. You have high grades but actually stupid or should i say ignorant?"</p><p><br/>
"Huh?"</p><p><br/>
"Wen Junhui is Moon Junhui." <br/>
Seungkwan  spilled the facts. The junior who was just woke up eavesdrop at the last and important moments. </p><p><br/>
"What?"</p><p>"You heard me Hyung. Are you sure you even like my Junnie Hyung if you dont even bother to know the fact his birth name was Wen Junhui. His family changed their surname after they migrated from China.</p><p>Everyone knows the fact. Apparently except you."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo's turned to have jaw dropped with facts bombard by Seungkwan. </p><p><br/>
"Stop being shocked. Aren't you have someone in Japan to say sorry to? Why are you still here? That oblivious Hyung might clouded his mind with agony fact of his soulmate rejected him."</p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung talked in unison. "Go!"</p><p> </p><p>🦊😽</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo dial 'Junhui 'number. He waited just to reach an automated voice. Before he redial for the forth time. His phone rang.</p><p><br/>
"Hello Junnie."</p><p>"Hi Wonu. Sorry. I was in the shower just now. I just got back from practice". <br/>
On the line. Junhui's voice sounds exhausted. </p><p>"Is everything ok there Wonu?"</p><p>"I am ok my cupcake."</p><p>"Have you took your meals properly?" Slight uplift of joy can be heard from Junhui's voice. He was just happy to hear the word 'Cupcake' again.</p><p><br/>
"I did. Dont worry bout me.<br/>
Hm.. Hmm... <br/>
I am sorry for that day. i cant. I can't took a break. I miss you Junnie."</p><p>"I miss you too Wonu."</p><p>"Good Luck for competition my Cupcake. I will wait for you to comeback. I miss you. Rest Well."</p><p> </p><p>🦊😽</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo's messages were full of flirt once again. <br/>
Knowing thag he was flirting with his soulmate all this while making him even more daring. It makes Junhui's cheek flushed and blushed. </p><p><br/>
They video call everynight before bed. </p><p><br/>
His constant <br/>
"Sleep well, dream of me"</p><p>"Good Morning Beautiful."</p><p>the peak that made Junhui blushed like red lobster was when Wonwoo sent him a selfie of him eating a cupcake. </p><p>"You are too far. So i eat this cupcakes first"</p><p>Wonwoo sent another one pic of Junhui that he had taken in candid.</p><p>"no one should touch this one. This cupcake is mine to taste."</p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo tried to contact Junhui since morning and reach no avail. He tried again and again. He bombard Soonyoung and Jihoon too. He really received long yell from Jihoon. </p><p><br/>
"if i am still asleep. why cant he still asleep too?  you overly attached soulmate!"</p><p> </p><p>Front door password beep. Wonwoo took a look and saw his cupcake. </p><p>"Junnie." Wonwoo ran and hugged his mate. </p><p>"Awww~ Wonu."</p><p>"Go and shower. I will called food for delivery. Is Chinese Food from our favourite place be ok?"</p><p>"Anything will do." </p><p><br/>
That small smile from Junhui's face. The smile of bliss for Wonwoo. </p><p>They cuddles in the living room while eating butterscotch ice cream. Wonwoo hugged Junhui with both hand while Junhui feeding him. He sniffed Junhui's hair. </p><p><br/>
"I miss the smell of your shampoo on you."</p><p>" my shampoo only?"</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo took the icecream tub and put it on the table. He turned Junhui around and made the latter guy facing him. </p><p>Junhui's face, smile, gaze, doe eyes, everything was so perfect.</p><p>Wonwoo hugged Junhui and press his head against the latter. </p><p><br/>
"I am sorry Junnie.  I had been stupid."</p><p>"No you dont. You have great grades and why are you apologies for?"</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo looked up </p><p>"promise you wont get angry at me?"</p><p>"i would never."</p><p>"you know i love you right?"</p><p>"but Wonu. We.."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo place his finger on Junhui's mouth. </p><p><br/>
"Let me finish. Ok?"</p><p><br/>
Junhui nodded. Wonwoo continue will aying with Junhui's shirt shyly.</p><p><br/>
" I just knew that.. hm... you are my soulmate."</p><p>"but you said."</p><p>"I said it's not your name. It's not Moon Junhui on my wrist. I just knew. i am sorry for being late."</p><p><br/>
Junhui's smile dropped. </p><p>Wonwoo rolled his right sleeve. </p><p><br/>
" It's Wen Junhui."</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo showed his wrist to Junhui.</p><p><br/>
"It's my birth name."</p><p>"i was always devastated. Why cant it be Moon Junhui. Why let me fall in love with someone with the same name but different surname. I just knew the fact that you is Wen Junhui. I am sorry for knowing it a bit late."</p><p><br/>
"I  am so happy Wonu. We are soulmate. We fall in love with eachother. I love you my Wonu."</p><p><br/>
"May i kiss you, My cupcake?</p><p><br/>
Junhui pressed their lip together as his consent. This kiss feel so magical. It gives life to broken heart. It mend every cracks. It contains hope and love. </p><p><br/>
"Do you want to cuddle to sleep?"</p><p><br/>
Later they knew, both were cuddling to dreamland.</p><p><br/>
🦊😽</p><p><br/>
"Finally!"</p><p>"Seungkwan!"Jihoon and Soonyoung both scolded their beloved junior. </p><p>"It's ok. Thank you Seungkwan for putting my brain on track. </p><p>"Wonu Hyung. Want a present?"</p><p>"What is it?" Wonwoo replied excitedly</p><p><br/>
"You never seen drunk Junnie Hyung right?"<br/>
Wonwoo took a moment to think.</p><p>"Seungkwan!"</p><p>Junhui tried to cover Seungkwan mouth but it's too late. Seungkwan managed to let the fact out and reach Wonwoo's ears. </p><p>"He is a kissing monster when drunk."</p><p>Wonwoo eyes widen with the new information. </p><p><br/>
"You will never drink with others!"</p><p>"Awww. overly attached protective soulmate."</p><p>"Shut up Jihoon." scolded Wonwoo. His ears had turned red. </p><p>"Hey! Why are you scolding my Jihoonie." </p><p>"You too. Shut Up  Soonyoung."</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan whisper to Junhui's ears.</p><p>"A present for you too Junnie Hyung. "</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wonu Hyung have a slight boner when you sent your cat ears selfie. You know what to do next Hyung.</p><p><br/>
 Meow~~"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soonhoon's part will be continue in next of it..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>